This invention realates to an apparatus for cleaning slowly circulating flat bars in a carding machine, particularly for removing dust, short fibers and the like from the clothings of the flat bars.
In a known apparatus, as disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift (application published without examination) 29 26 261, to which corresponds U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,561, a slowly rotating flat bar brush is provided which cooperates with the clothing of the flat bars. In particular, the flat bar brush loosens the flat bar strip from the flat bars.
Dust and short fibers settle over time deeply and firmly in the flat bar clothing. In practice, the depth of penetration of the flat bar brush may be adjusted. For better cleaning, deeply seated dust and short fiber parts are removed by a hand brush. Disadvantageously, this procedure is circumstantial and time consuming and involves lengthy down periods. Also, the removal of certain impurities, such as honeydew is complicated.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus of the above-outlined type from which the discussed disadvantages are eliminated and which permits in a simple manner an improved cleaning of the clothings of the circulating flat bars.
This object and others to become apparent as the specification progresses, are accomplished by the invention, according to which, briefly stated, the carding machine includes a main carding cylinder having a cylinder clothing; and a traveling flats assembly including flat bars circulating in a predetermined path and cooperating with the main carding cylinder. The flat bars have a length oriented perpendicularly to the travel path and a flat bar clothing for cooperating with the cylinder clothing. The carding machine further includes an apparatus for cleaning the flat bars. The apparatus includes a stationary track having first and second track ends and extending adjacent and transversely to the travel path of the flat bars; a carriage mounted on the track for back-and-forth travel thereon between the first and second track ends; a blow nozzle mounted on the carriage and oriented at an oblique angle to the flat bar clothing of a flat bar situated in an effective range of the blow nozzle; and an arrangement for supplying pressurized air to the blow nozzle for causing it to eject an air jet for impinging on the flat bar clothing and for propelling the carriage along the track.
The invention provides for an improved cleaning of the clothings of circulating flat bars. The compressed air stream directed obliquely to the clothings, dislodges dust, short fibers and the like and effectively blows the impurities away. Advantageously, the removed impurities are carried away by the trash removal vacuum system of the carding machine. The obliquely oriented pressurized air jet at the same time propels the carriage along the length of the traveling flats. The air jet blows the impurities in a direction opposite to the travel of the carriage, avoiding soiling of the latter.